1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical shears for cutting through tissue in the course of an operation. More specifically, the invention relates to such shears that are provided with a high frequency voltage across electrical alternative electrodes to create current in adjacent tissue causing hemostasis of tissue around the cut made by the shears. More specifically, the invention relates to multiple electrodes permitting selective switching to more specifically locate the hemostasis to a position which the surgeon wishes to control.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of using bipolar electrodes in connection with surgical instruments has been employed in various ways in prior art. Hemostasis created in tissue adjacent the instrument helps control bleeding in the area in which surgery is being performed so that the surgeon's view is less obstructed by blood. Any improved visability in the region of his work will help the surgeon. Nevertheless, there is sometimes a problem of accumulation of fluid, coagulants and tissue on the instrument in the course of surgery which is obstructing and may waste time to clear away. Furthermore, even though hemostasis has been confined somewhat more specifically to the region of surgery by bipolar instruments, the region of hemostasis cannot be as specifically controlled as a surgeon might wish. For example bleeding from one side of the sheared tissue may not be as controllable as from the other side, and until now there has been no means of selectively controlling on which side of the cut hemostasis can be made to occur or at least made dominant.